


take it back

by maureenbrown



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, kenwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya approaches the vocal booth, sobs quietly echoing around the small space. Her hands still shake, her own hysterical laughter echoing in her ears. </p><p>She doesn't understand how Miles could've pulled it off, or why, but that's not the most important thing right now. Bianca is.</p><p>She never thought she'd be thinking that, not since the moment they met, but it's the truth. The hole in her gut that's known better as guilt is burning her throughout her body, making it hard to swallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take it back

**Author's Note:**

> i love backstage So Much you don't even know. talk to me about it on tumblr, my url is @crankwinston ;)

Alya approaches the vocal booth, sobs quietly echoing around the small space. Her hands still shake, her own hysterical laughter echoing in her ears. 

She doesn't understand how Miles could've pulled it off, or why, but that's not the most important thing right now. Bianca is.

She never thought she'd be thinking that, not since the moment they met, but it's the truth. The hole in her gut that's known better as guilt is burning her throughout her body, making it hard to swallow.

Alya reaches out and knocks on the door, unable to see Bianca in the booth. She suspects she's crouched down on the ground in a fetal position, and the crying stops immediately.

Alya waits patiently, she shouldn't intrude until Bianca's pulled herself together; she owes the star that. 

Bianca shuffles into view, the purple light cascading over her. Her eyes are a bit red, and she sniffles once, but her hair is in place and other than that she looks radiant. Just like always.

Alya and Bianca reach for the door at the same time, pausing awkwardly, and Bianca steps forward to all but shove the door open once the other recoils.

She moves to brush past Alya for a second time, but the girl sticks her arm out, wrapping it around her waist briefly to hold her there. Bianca nearly flinches, her hand going to her hip as she steps back, sticking her chin out to appear taller than Alya. 

Alya's seen this side of Bianca too many times to know better. It's a front, a fake bout of confidence, and she leans closer to the girl.

"It wasn't me." Bianca says, her voice cracking towards the end of her statement. "I didn't draw on your ridiculous poster."

"I know. It was Miles." Alya chokes out, though it doesn't really matter: she's here to apologize.

Bianca looks vaguely confused, but Alya continues.

"I'm sorry I framed you, and said all those nasty things. That wasn't me." Alya says, biting her worried lower lip as she fidgets with her shirt anxiously.

Bianca rolls her eyes, her cheeks flushing with rage and embarrassment. "Let me guess, it's just the fame getting to your head?" She snipes.

"I… That's not an excuse, and I know it now." Alya recovers quickly. "Can you just give me another chance? We've both done regrettable things to each other." 

"Why should I?" Bianca cuts her off relentlessly, her brown eyes blazing with fury, before she falters. 

Alya waits for her to clarify, and Bianca's hands move to cross over her chest, rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

"You don't know why I spend all my time in here, do you? It's not to spite you." Bianca starts bitterly, bowing her head a fraction. "It's to get better. I know I'm an awful singer, you don't need to rub it in." She says with a tone of finality, smacking roughly into Alya's shoulder as she tries to push past her.

"Bianca, wait!" Alya calls urgently, catching her hand desperately before she gets too far. "I lied, okay? You're not a bad singer, you just… Need some improvement." She attempts pathetically. 

Bianca scoffs, barking out a self-deprecating laugh. "That's rich. Would you quit lying? It's unbecoming of you as an artist."

"I apologized, alright? What more do you want?" Alya raises her voice slightly, regretting it a moment later when Bianca's shoulders hunch up defensively. 

"I want for it not to be true." Bianca says, her voice no longer quiet, but normal, her tone just the same as it always is.

She doesn't draw her hand away, instead dejectedly wanders over to the chairs and flops down ungracefully in one, her posture enough to send her mother crying. Alya sits next to her, scooching her chair so that the legs of it are touching. 

She doesn't know what solace she can offer, so she squeezes Bianca's hand, and the other girl does the same, lifting a hand to wipe her eyes. Bianca looks vulnerable for a change, and Alya's heart pangs. 

"I wish I could take what I said back." Alya mutters finally.

Bianca turns to Alya, her smile miniscule, but there. "I wish I could, too."

Alya knows that's the closest thing to an apology she'll get, and she's surely going to take it. She grins back.


End file.
